1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for providing device-specific operator data for an automation device in an automation installation and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing device-specific operator data for an automation controller, particularly a PLC controller or a field device, that is connected to a field bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automation devices need to be configured before they can be used in conjunction with other automation devices in an automation installation. In conventional automation installations or automation systems, parameterization of the automation devices is therefore performed before the devices are actually used. This parameterization may contain general configuration data, for example, an IP address or else use-specific configuration data, for example, switching times for the automation device. In addition, it is possible for the automation devices to be reconfigured during operation. Security against manipulations is becoming more and more of an integral part of such automation devices. As a result, automation devices are increasingly being delivered with security features or authentication credentials. In conventional automation installations, device-specific operator data from an installation operator of the automation installation are provided for the automation devices in unprotected form, which means that third parties are able to manipulate these data so long as they gain access to the automation installation.